1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a charging method of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable electronic device, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer and so on, comprises a battery and a battery charging circuit, wherein various types of chargers may be employed to charge the battery of the portable electronic device via the battery charging circuit. For example, a charger supporting the Universal Serial Bus (USB) specification may generate and provide the output powers between 5V/0.5 A and 5V/5 A to charge a portable electronic device via a connector supporting USB specification. A conventional battery charging circuit of a portable electronic device limits a charging current provided by a charger to a fixed level, regardless of the type of the charger and the magnitude of the charging current that the charger provides.
Therefore, it is necessary to automatically distinguish the types of chargers and to enable related charging schemes according to the charging currents of chargers.